Mal de l'âme
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Lorsque sombre l'esprit en emmenant le soleil avec lui, il n'y a plus rien à attendre de la vie. Deathfic [AoKise]


**Crédits :** Rien de ce qui est relié à un nom propre n'est à moi. Evidemment, la petite image non plus, et c'est elle qui m'a donnée l'idée de base. Une mauvaise journée aura fait le reste x)

**Note :** Bonjour ! Et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cet OS :) Juste une mise en garde : le rating est là non pas pour une scène à caractère érotique, mais parce qu'il s'agit d'un sujet que je juge un peu sensible.

Comme toujours, je recevrai avis avec plaisir et gratitude, et ne manquerai pas d'y répondre !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**_Mal de l'âme_**

Debout dans le haut couloir aux lourdes tentures, aux côtés d'un homme désolé et tendu dans l'attente d'une réponse pour laquelle il n'avait pourtant plus le moindre espoir, se tenait Aomine. Une main dans l'une des poches de son costume, et l'autre à manipuler distraitement une chaîne argentée un peu usée qui pendait à son cou, étonnamment lourde de souvenirs et de peine. Son dernier lien avec une vie qui ne voulait plus de lui.

Immobile, il laissait son esprit et sa mémoire s'évader au-delà de son regard, de cette fenêtre inondée par la lumineuse résonnance d'un soleil insensible aux humeurs des hommes. La Terre ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour eux, et les personnes qui passaient derrière la grande vitre continueraient encore leur route demain, lorsque réponse serait donnée et qu'il ne serait plus là pour les contempler au travers de l'épais vitrage.

Le regretterait-il, lui ? Non, sans aucun doute. Pour lui, le monde avait déjà cessé son éternelle rotation, s'effondrant jusqu'au néant sur son propre noyau, son propre cœur, au fur et à mesure qu'avaient défilé les minutes, puis les heures, depuis qu'il avait commencé à sombrer.

La tristesse, la peur, la colère, la peine, l'envie de fuir ou bien de hurler… Il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela. Plus rien d'autre qu'un vide hermétique à l'extérieur, impossible à remplir, continuant pourtant de se vider d'une essence chère et vitale née de la vacuité. Ce regard. Un simple regard, reflet d'or d'une affection qui ne lui serait plus jamais témoignée.

Il ne l'avait pas voulu, ce dénouement. Il avait été prêt à tout pour l'éviter, pour persuader la Fatalité de ne pas écrire cette dernière page dans le livre de leur Vie, quitte à la déchirer et à entamer un nouvel ouvrage sous la main de Solitude. Il avait été prêt à briser de lui-même ce lien pour empêcher l'irréparable de se commettre. Mais en vain.

La première fois que cela s'était produit, aucun d'eux n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Lui, affalé contre un mur comme s'il s'agissait du dernier rempart auquel s'accrocher de ce monde et, de l'autre côté de la pièce, son compagnon terré dans un angle, une main contre son flanc malmené. _Je suis désolé_, avait-il seulement pu articuler avant de fuir au beau milieu de la nuit, mû par l'urgence de devoir quitter, pour quelques heures, cet endroit qui venait juste d'assister à la pire scène de son existence, espérant la faire oublier dans les ténèbres nocturnes avant qu'il ne succombe lui-même aux siennes.

Cette fois-là, Ryôta lui avait pardonné, sans savoir qu'il était déjà trop tard. Sans comprendre qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d'aide.

x-x-x

_-Si tu m'aimes, alors quitte-moi ! Va-t'en…_

_-C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je reste…Je ne te laisserai pas seul._

Cette scène se terminait toujours de la même façon, au creux des bras d'une moitié anéantie par la douleur du corps, la douleur de l'âme et l'incompréhension, au cœur d'un échange profondément marqué par l'espoir, ou peut-être son contraire. Lui prenait son visage entre ses mains, lui demandant pardon de mille façons, effleurant ces marques de violence et de folie ancrées dans la peau claire en priant pour qu'elles disparaissent, qu'elles ne soient que l'ignoble témoignage d'un cauchemar éphémère rêvé à des années-lumière, au fin fond d'un coin sombre de son esprit malade qui entraînait celui de l'autre dans sa chute. Il les regardait, les embrassait, les détestait, les haïssait comme il se haïssait lui-même, les parcourait en tentant de nier leur existence avec tout le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait et qu'elles lui provoquaient au travers de leur couleur repoussante.

Il y avait pourtant pire qu'elles, tapie dans un éveil inquiétant au milieu de l'abîme des yeux d'ambre, invisible au regard de celui qui n'en serait pas averti.

Il y avait la _peur_. Ce sentiment vertigineux qui, à lui seul, avait poussé le plus jeune des deux à partir de lui-même, vers une destination hasardeuse, pourvu simplement qu'elle soit à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais l'autre l'avait toujours retrouvé. Il avait toujours fini par le rattraper pour le retenir et lui répéter inlassablement, encore et encore, combien il l'aimait, lui faisant le vœu de continuer avec lui le long de cette route accidentée, ou de mourir sur le bord d'un sentier désert. Et Aomine se laissait entraîner dans cette étreinte remplie d'espoirs et de rêves d'avenir qu'il savait à présent perdus à jamais. Mais Ryôta y croyait plus que de raison, alors lui aussi voulait tenter de s'y accrocher, au moins encore un peu plus longtemps.

Ô combien aurait-il aimé avoir tort de ne pas partager ces certitudes…

x-x-x

Peu à peu, le mannequin blond avait commencé à refuser des offres de contrat, jusqu'à prendre la décision de quitter définitivement son agence. Mais ça, lui ne l'avait appris qu'une fois qu'il avait été trop tard pour tenter de récupérer cette erreur de plus, par la bouche accusatrice et dégoulinante de haine à son égard de l'ancien manager. Comme s'il ignorait qu'il était celui à pointer du doigt…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas quitté lorsque les choses avaient commencé à s'enliser dans un marécage mortel ?

Cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Les marques, la peur, la folie, la haine, l'amour, l'espoir… Tout était définitivement mort au moment même où les grands yeux de lumière s'étaient éteints, pour ne plus jamais s'éclairer et le couvrir de leur douce chaleur.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient finalement pris ensemble la décision de demander de l'aide, pour soigner cette part malade en lui qui pourrissait en une violence dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à la frontière.

Mais il avait été trop tard. Un rien, un simple petit détail inhabituel, et elle avait à nouveau pris le dessus. Cette fois-là fut cependant la dernière. Car Ryôta avait pris soin d'emporter le reste de son âme encore saine avec lui, pour continuer à l'aimer dans une éternité inconnue à tout être sur Terre, au-delà d'une vie qui les avait soudainement abandonnés en cours de route, les rejetant au détour d'un chemin dont ils n'auraient pu soupçonner l'existence.

A présent, loin de ce corps qui avait ôté jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de clarté dans le regard de son soleil, celui-ci serrait l'ultime vestige de son esprit toujours pur contre lui, lui accordant un dernier pardon éternel qu'il ne lui avait jamais refusé.

x-x-x

« La cour unanime a pris la décision suivante. L'accusé, Monsieur Aomine Daiki, est reconnu coupable d'homicide involontaire avec circonstances atténuantes. L'accusé sera interné en hôpital psychiatrique jusqu'à guérison, et obtient une peine carcérale de six mois avec sursis. L'audience est levée. »

Le lourd marteau de la justice s'abattit une dernière fois, enfonçant définitivement le clou du jugement dans l'âme attristée et en colère des témoins présents. Une famille dont il avait fait partie, des êtres qui continueraient à l'aimer malgré la noirceur subsistante de son cœur, sans savoir que tout ce qui était lui n'existait plus à présent, et de ces amis qu'ils avaient parfois partagés.

La chaîne autour de son cou se brisa, libérant ce qui restait de sa conscience dans ce monde pour rejoindre un lieu couvert par la chaleur de sa lumière, au-delà de toute pensée humaine.

Et rien n'avait plus d'importance, car cette fois-ci…

Cette fois-ci, il était enfin parti.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Je suppose que c'est évident à qui peut y être familier, mais je n'y connais rien en procès/droit/etc... J'espère néanmoins que mes recherches auront donné une fin convaincante à celui-ci :)


End file.
